The purpose of this project is to provide a single web-accessible mechanism by which biomedical researchers, students, and practitioners can search the relevant digital resources available from the two organizations with significant biomedical holdings in the State: University of Hawaii Library (UHM Library) and Hawaii Medical Library (HML). Currently, patrons have difficulty knowing what digital resources are available to them, and from where. A multi-institutional partnership among libraries, an IT organization and its Medical School is formed to design, build, host, and maintain the database and user interface. A broad state-wide consortium of organizations has been created to allow the publicity of the product, link-sharing, web accessibility, and training of users. This broader consortium includes the core partnership, large and small community-based health systems, nursing and public health organizations. This project will impact biomedical research and health care throughout the State of Hawaii, including rural, urban, multiethnic and underserved communities. Hawaii is a designated IDeA state. The user, who is affiliated with The University of Hawaii at Manoa and/or has privileges at Hawaii Medical Library, will search for available digital titles by name or subject matter, be presented with an annotated result of their query that indicates available relevant resources and where they reside based on the individual's status and affiliation. The user is hereby offered an active hyperlink to the digital resource, utilizing the resource owner's authentication and/or proxy server mechanism. Digital resources may include full text journals, databases, online texts, quality websites, and other digital content. Links to NLM resources will be made accessible to all users of this website. Awareness and training opportunities will be offered in real-time, digital, and paper media. Utilization of the resource will be monitored to assess the impact of the product. Increased use of digital resources, increased use by the community-based patron, and use of training materials will be measures of success. A second significant outcome of this project, if funded, will be increased IT-based cooperation between organizational entities statewide, as the state proceeds to build a new medical campus and integrate its fragmented health care enterprise. Sustainment costs for this proposers end-product will be limited to librarians' updates of digital holdings.